Theatre Crashers
by The Flying Red Panda
Summary: -"You know Wally," said Ace cockily "I know something you don't know." - Wally and Ace have never been the best of friends. So when Ace gets the chance to pull a prank on Wally, he takes it. Set during Operation L.O.V.E. Contains 3/4 and Ace/Kuki.


**A/N: This one-shot idea popped into my head while I was watching Operation L.O.V.E. I really enjoyed writing it. Oh, and this story assumes that the school play took place at the end of May or beginning of June.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Codename: KND **

**

* * *

**Ace wasn't usually this bored.

The Kid, wearing his trademark brown pilot jacket, plodded slowly down the street looking for a popsicle stand. He took his time, glancing around over the rims of his sunglasses. He was hoping to spot a fellow pilot friend, Hoagie Gilligan. Although he wouldn't mind spotting a pretty Japanese girl either. Ace sighed at the empty street. At this point he even wished he could run into Wally, something he had never really wished for before. At least teasing him would give him something to do.

Giving the street one last look, he managed to spot a popsicle stand he hadn't seen earlier. Grinning, Ace walked over to the stand and bought a green popsicle.

He had always liked the color green.

Sucking his popsicle contentedly, he turned around and began walking back the way he came. He turned another corner and rammed straight into a little girl. Both Ace and the girl fell to the ground. Much to Ace's displeasure, his half-eaten popsicle became a victim of the hot, dirty sidewalk.

"What's the big idea buddy?" Ace looked up at the little girl, who had now gotten to her feet.

"I know you..." said Ace, his accent lacing every word.

"Really? Cause I don't know you." said the girl carelessly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm really late."

"You're Mushi right?" asked Ace "Kuki's little sister?"

"Yeah." said Mushi "What about it?"

"Do you know where Kuki is?" asked Ace as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm going to go see her right now." Mushi said "Kuki got the lead in the school play."

"Really?" asked Ace curiously "Where is this play?"   Mushi rolled her eyes.

"At the school." Mushi began to walk away. Ace followed her.

"What's the play about?" asked Ace as he picked up his pace. For a little girl, she sure could walk fast.

"I don't know." admitted Mushi "but I've heard her practicing. Apparently she gets to _kiss _someone." Mushi giggled happily.

Ace stumbled slightly.

"Who's she kissing?" asked Ace as casually as he could.

"Umm..." thought Mushi "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane... yeah that's right."

Ace let out a sigh of relief. No way he was stupid enough to think Kuki would fall in love with her archenemies.

.

.

.

And then he saw someone who was.

Wallabee Beetles was trudging down the road on the opposite side of Ace, kicking rocks as he went along. He looked just as bored as Ace felt. Smirking slightly, Ace said goodbye to Mushi and crossed the street quickly.   His afternoon had just gotten interesting.

"Hey shrimp." said Ace calmly as he caught up to Wally "Where're your friends? Did they finally dump you?"

Wally turned around so fast; he almost whacked Ace in the face.

"Get lost flyboy." said Wally angrily. He walked faster. Ace kept pace easily.

"You know Wally." said Ace cockily "I know something you don't know."   Wally mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that?" asked Ace innocently. "I couldn't hear you."

Wally mumbled under his breath again. Ace was pretty sure he heard his name. Ace smirked again. The mere sight of him was enough to put Wally in a bad mood. Perfect.

Ace let out a mock sigh. "Fine then." he said "I guess you don't care that Kuki's fallen in love with the Delightful Children."   Ace counted under his breath.

_One... two... three..._

"WHOT???" Ace suppressed a grin that was threatening to break out. "How the crud can she loike them!?!?!"   Wally began pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath again.   "...gonna kill.... delightful dorks...no roight...stupid idiots...whot could she possibly see... better then those cruddy idiots..."

"If I didn't know better," said Ace innocently "I'd say that _you _like Kuki."   Wally stopped dead and blushed.

"Ah do not!" yelled Wally "Ah just... uh.... don't want the delightful dorks to... uh... know our secrets. Yeah, Ah don't want Kuki to accidentally give away top secret KND stuff."

Ace smirked again. "Well you better move fast." he said. "Cause Kuki's sister Mushi told me that Kuki plans on kissing the Delightful Children _today."_

Ace started counting under his breath again.

_One... two... three... fou-_

"WHOT!?!?" This was working even better then Ace expected.   "Why the crud would she do that?!?!?" grumbled Wally "Whot the crud does she see in those delightful dorks?"   Wally started walking in the opposite direction of the school.

"Hey shorty!" called Ace "Where're you going?"

"Ah'm gonna find Kuki!" answered Wally "and if yeh try to stop me, Ah'm gonna fight yeh."

"Wally," said Ace calmly, holding up his hands in a peace gesture. "I want to help you."

Wally stopped in his tracks again.   "Why the crud would yeh help me?" asked Wally "And why the crud would Ah actually _let _yeh help me?"

"Because." said Ace "I like Kuki as much as you do."

Wally narrowed his eyes. Ace held his breath while Wally glared at him.

Finally Wally shrugged.

"Alroight." growled Wally "Ah don't lioke it."

"Neither do I." said Ace as he struggled to keep a straight face. "Neither do I."

* * *

"Are yeh _sure _this is how we get in?" Ace looked at Wally. The blonde Aussie was starring at the air vent Ace had pointed out.

"Yeah." lied Ace "We can't go the front way cause… um… the Delightful Children might… uh… kidnap Kuki?"

Ace held his breath. He hoped Wally would accept his lie. He couldn't let Wally in the front way, or he might realize that this was only a play. If Wally figured that out, it would ruin Ace's plans.

Wally shrugged. "Alroight then."

"You go first." suggested Ace "I'll watch your back."

Ace watched as Wally climbed into the vent. Once he was sure Wally was far enough along, Ace ran towards a side door. Luckily, it was unlocked. He entered and quickly found the place Wally was supposed to arrive. Ace settled down to wait. Time slowly passed, and Wally failed to appear. Ace shifted anxiously. He could hear Kuki singing. _Not bad. _He thought to himself. _She's pretty good. _ More time went by. Ace groaned. How hard was it to climb through the stupid air vent? Bored, Ace shoved his hands into his pockets. His hand touched something he thought he had lost long before… _his video camera. _A grin grew on Ace's face. This made his prank so much sweeter. Now if only Wally would show up…

As if acceding to his wish, Wally fell from the ceiling.

"Hey." said Wally confusedly "How the crud did yeh get here before me?"

"I took a shortcut." said Ace "C'mon." Ace walked down the hall, Wally hot on his heels. Ace opened a door leading backstage and motioned Wally to enter. Silently, Ace and Wally crept towards the stage. Soon they could easily see Kuki, who was holding hands with the Delightful Children.

Ace subtly took out his camera.

"Enough talk." The Delightful Children's voices reached Ace's ears. "Kiss me."

Ace turned on the camera.

Kuki leaned in to kiss the Delightful Children. Ace watched Wally. Wally's face started a bright angry red, which quickly turned into a very interesting shade of mahogany.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ace jumped slightly. He watched as Wally burst through the backdrop and threw the Delightful Children away from Kuki.

Ace chuckled.

"Are yeh crazy Kuki?" Ace watched as Wally went over to Kuki. "Yeh can't kiss those Delightful Doofuses! They're the _enemy_!"

Ace held in his laughter. Wally looked so _stupid. _

"How in the world can yeh possibly even _think _of liking them?!?" Ace grinned as Wally ranted on. You didn't need to be a genius to see the annoyance on Kuki's face.

"Besides…" Wally continued. Ace watched as the other cast members gathered around.

"Wally." Kuki's annoyance was apparent. Ace had to hold in his triumphant yell. This was working better then he ever _dreamed. _

"Please don't interrupt, Kuki. This… isn't easy for me to say."

Ace's eyes widened. _No way. _

That wasn't supposed to happen.

.

.

.

"Whot're my parents doin' here?" Ace didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until that moment. He slowly let it out in relief. Wally's confession was still unsaid.

"They're here to see the school play." Ace refocused his attention on the stage.

"Eh…did yeh just say… school play?" Once again Ace had to contain his laughter. Wally was so _clueless._

"Yes Wally. _School play. _The play you _ruined _before my big finale!"

"What're you doing here kid?" Ace turned to see a tall kid dressed in all black.

"Unless you're in the play, you aren't allowed back stage." said the tall kid as he moved in closer.

Ace shrugged. He'd gotten enough good footage of Wally making a fool of himself.

"Whatever you say." said Ace agreeably. He turned and left quickly.

Once he was back outside, Ace quickly headed in the direction of a flower store he knew of.

After all, what girl could resist a bouquet of roses?

* * *

It had taken Ace longer then he thought to reach the flower store. Picking up speed, he hastened back to the school. He couldn't wait to see the look on Wally's face when he presented the roses to Kuki, and told her what a wonderful job she had done during the play.

The school parking lot was empty by the time he arrived. Ace groaned. After some deliberation, he decided to go inside the school anyway to see if there was _somebody _who could tell him where Kuki was. Ace entered the auditorium, and was shocked to see Kuki sitting on the stage, crying her eyes out. Ace instantly felt a sense of remorse. He hadn't wanted her to take Wally ruining the play _that _badly.

He was about to approach her and apologize, when Wally walked onstage. Instinct told Ace to keep quiet, so slowly and silently, Ace lowered himself into a seat.

"Eh…Numbuh 3?" Ace watched as Wally hesitantly approached Kuki. "We're all going to Lime Rickey's to celebrate. Yeh wanna come?"

Ace made a mental note to turn up at Lime Rickey's that afternoon.

Kuki simply sniffed.

Ace watched in fascination as Wally put his hand on Kuki's shoulder.

"Whot's wrong?"

Kuki sniffled some more.

"Nothing. I'm glad we defeated the Delightful Children and all," mumbled Kuki sadly " but… I just wish I could've sung my big duet before the battle." Kuki started sobbing.

_There was a battle?_ Ace wondered to himself. That would explain all the broken scenery behind Kuki.

"Oh…" Ace had to smirk. Wally obviously had no idea what to do.

"I'll tell yeh whot. I'll sing it with yeh." Ace felt his eyes pop open. _Say what? _

"You will?" Ace felt jealousy bubble up when he saw the look of happiness on Kuki's face.

"Uh… w-well… that depends." stuttered Wally "Whot's it called?"

"It's called 'It's so Lovey da Lovey Dovey Wovey.'" There was a moment of silence. Ace struggled to contain his laughter.

"No way!" Wally yelled. Ace smirked. That wouldn't make Kuki too happy…

Kuki burst into tears. Ace smirked. Didn't Wally know that was definitely _not _the way to get Kuki to like him?

"O-kay."

Apparently Wally did know.

Ace watched as Kuki jumped up and down happily. There had to be some way he could use this to his advantage…

And then he remembered his camera.

Smirking happily, Ace quickly pulled his camera from his pocket and turned it on.

This was gonna be good.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope Mushi isn't OOC… I don't really remember her character that well… **

**Gosh, I love The Kid. I need to write more with him. **


End file.
